Intravenous infusion is the introduction of a liquid, such as a saline solution, into a vein of a patient for the therapeutic treatment of the patient. The intravenous infusion is introduced to a body site through an infusion port that generally has a needle suited for accessing the vein and tubing extending from the infusion port that communicates with a fluid receptacle, such as a sealed plastic bag.
Intravenous infusion is a common medical practice that is done in outpatient procedures, inpatient and other surgical procedures, and long-term care procedures. Some patients are sedated and move in an involuntary manner that has the potential to disrupt or remove the infusion port from the infusion site. Other patients are uncomfortable with the notion of intravenous infusion and are fearful that their voluntary movements might displace the infusion port. Still other patients are confused or agitated and pull at the tubing connected to the infusion port.
For therapeutic and other reasons, it is desirable to provide improved healthcare outcomes for patients undergoing intravenous infusion.